The following describes a non-limiting example of the invention being used as a waste fitting for a shower or bath waste outlet; it is envisaged that there are numerous other applications of the invention.
Plumbing a new or replacement shower, for example, is a tricky business. Skill and planning are required to ensure the proper alignment of the various parts so that the shower is fitted correctly. In particular, it is important to align the waste fitting that captures the waste water from the shower, with the outlet pipe in the floor.
Part of the difficulty when plumbing a shower, is the fixed position of the outlet pipe. When plumbing a waste fitting to an outlet pipe the waste fitting and the outlet pipe must be aligned, preferably perfectly. It is desirable, if possible, to have the waste flow directly down into the outlet pipe. Significant misalignment between the waste fitting and the outlet pipe can lead to the requirement of plumbdingers, an adjustable pipe or the like, that fills the gap due to the misalignment of the waste fitting and the outlet pipe. The flow of the waste may be slower if plumbdingers or the like are used, creating a risk of accumulation of scum or debris. Use of plumbdingers or the like, or working to fix up a misaligned waste fitting and outlet pipe increases the time and, inevitably, the cost of the plumbing job. Even a slight misalignment between the waste fitting and the outlet pipe is also highly undesirable. The seal may need to be improved with plumber's tape or sealant and the finished job will be of a lower quality and visually unattractive, compared to an accurate and precisely fitted waste fitting.
A problem with aligning a waste fitting with an outlet pipe, when fitting a shower, for example, is that once the shower base is in place, it is very difficult to see the position of the outlet pipe below. Careful measuring and marking must be undertaken, before the shower base is put in place, to try to align the position of the outlet pipe with that of the waste fitting. Further, the person plumbing the shower will need to work under the shower base to fit together the outlet pipe with the waste fitting which is awkward and difficult. Working upside down makes fitting the waste fitting straight and perfectly aligned with the outlet pipe a real challenge.
It is highly desirable to have an improved waste fitting or method of installation of a waste fitting which can be more readily aligned with the outlet pipe. It is also highly desirable to have a waste fitting or method of installation of a waste fitting which can be installed without the need to work under the shower base, or similar, once the shower base, or similar, is in place.
For clarity, any prior art referred to herein, does not constitute an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia, or elsewhere.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waste fitting that at least ameliorates one or more of the aforementioned problems of the prior art.